Unknown Relative
by Fozy's sister
Summary: 'Who are you' Allen asked the strange girl in bandages. 'My name is Nella'   One day Allen gets a strange letter about a relative, but he fails the mission. Shortly Allen gets a new mission, about strange occurs of 'his' innocence. AllenxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**My first DGM story, this one also appeared in my dreams, so i hope you will like it :D**

I.

''Alleeen-kuuun!'' the white boy turned around, with his silver eyes, rotating around to see who was calling. And to his surprise he saw Komui-san panting hard, the chinese man kept sweating and his green hair was a total mess. Papers were littering the entire hallway.

''Ano…. What's wrong Komui-san?'' Allen asked nervously, his body standing firm like a soldier ready to get a verbal beating. He could feel the tension slowly raising, it felt as if the temperature was lowering to below Celsius, as Komui-san was catching his breath again.

''Oni-san'' somebody shouted surprised. In the hallway was Lenalee, her shoulder long hair were covered from head to toe in documents and many other things. Lenalee stood up slowly, taking a few of the papers off her hair and held them, before she slowly walked to their direction, still removing some of the pieces on her way.

''What are you doing onii-san?'' She asked softly ''I saw you running the hallway, looking all confused…'' Lenalee looked down sadly and Allen felt bad for her. Allen was also surprised to see Komui-san all… not Komui-san like.

''Sorry Lenalee, I just got a letter that took me by surprised'' Komui then turned to look at Allen seriously. ''Allen-kun, I think you should read this letter yourself'' Komui-san said as he turned to Allen again, looking him in the eyes as he held a single letter in his outstretched hand. Allen gulped and took the letter with shaking hands.

_Allen-kun_

_If you don't bring me these Innocence, you can say goodbye to your last relative._

_X1265RG-HJ7U4D-PO86YE_

_Meet me at: Steppen Hills_

'_Relative.'_ Those words continued to sound in my ears, echoing slightly. Such a small word could mean so much.

''Komui-san! Let me speak to Hevlaska right away!'' Allen shouted as loud as he could, feeling like someone had gripped his heart and was squeezing the life out of it. Allen could feel a tear sliding down his cheek. Komui-san was looking away, as if he was avoiding his own two eyes, and also as if he was hiding something from Allen.

''I'm sorry Allen-kun'' he said as he tried to calm Allen. ''You know I can't let you have the innocence, even if it's for your family members…'' He looked down, still avoiding Allen's eyes. Lenalee was also looked down as through she was trying to hide the painful truth. Allen looked at them desperately, trying to find a little hope in their eyes, anything that showed that they weren't kidding. Allen slowly got angry as the same look appeared in their eyes; they wouldn't tell Allen. I looked at Lenalee and Komui-san.

''Komui-san!'' Allen snapped, but got instantly interrupted. Komui-san sended a cold stare at Allen, the rooms temperature going belowe celcius, a shiver slowly crawling down his back. Allen understood from Komui-san's stare, thats he was sorry, but that he couldnt help.

''I-I understand'' Allen said in a low voice, and turned around so Komui-san couldn't see him crying, small tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. Allen passed the hallway, his head turned to the floor so no one could see him cry. As he slowly disappeared from sight, thw wind took Lenalee's words with it ''I'm sorry, Allen-kun...''

Bang! The door sounded, and the force made it crack alittle. Allen bumped on the floor, while tears flowed down the cheeks. The cursed boy looked outside as the rain kept splashing onto the window. Allen went to his bed, sitting softly on the matress. The silence was in the air in several minutes, until the white haired boy took his pillow, and smashed it into the wall.

''Mana! Tell me!'' Allen shouted, clenching his fist as the tears kept falling down, looking down onto the floor, waiting for a answer. ''What should i do? Mana... Tell me!'' the cursed boy kept shouting, and smashing his fist onto the wall. The wall slowly began to crack.

''Shut the hell up, Bean sprout!'' Somebody shouted, Allen looked at the directions to the door, and saw Kanda looking irritated. Allen looked afraid as he saw Kandas inner demon behind him. He didnt want to remember what he did at the ark. His blue hair was placed in a ponytail, as always, and his black eyes looked at him mad. ''What's all the ruckus about?'' Kanda asked in an annoyed tone, looking at the cursed boy.

''It's Allen, Bakanda! And it's nothing that matters you.'' Allen shouted back as he raised his arm up, and wiped the tears away, and hiding the fact that he had cried.

Kanda continued to look annoyed before he just shrugged and turned around. Kanda took the doorhandle, but before he closed the door he turned around and looked back at the white boy, who was picking all the rubble that had falled from the cracked wall. ''Dont get too overworked, Bean sprout...'' Kanda said.

'' It's Allen, Bakanda!'' Allen shouted back without noticing the sad glint in Kanda's eyes. Allen looked outside and saw that the rain had ceased abit as the moon had showed itself. Allen sat on his bed, and slowly began to fall asleep.

II.

''Allen'' said boy looked around, as red liquid splashed his brown hair, filled with a terrible scream in the room. Allen looked around wondering where the blood came from, when he noticed a black figure falling beside him in slowmotion. Allen rushed to the figure with tears flowing down anf tripped right beside the figure.

''Allen'' The figure repeated, voice neither female or male, slowly raised it's hand and carresed his hair, until it breath its last air, and fell down. The brown haired boy screamed of sorrow, until his left eye suddenly hurt. Allen noticed he wasnt the young boy, but the 16 year old boy now. and in front of him stood Mana with his clown outfit, and looked at Allen with a big smile. Allen smiled back with relief, and accepted his hand.

III.

Daylight had arrived and sended its warming shines upon a white haired boy, which let out his last snore, and stretched his arm out with a big yawn. Allen looked around the light room, and looked where the sunshines stretched into his room. Several minutes passed, until a giggle cam forth on the smirking Allen, the cursed boy kept giggling with a wide smirk on his face.

''Thanks Mana.'' Allen said. ''Now i know what to do''

**Author note: **

**i hope ya liked it, and im sorry if some parts are confusing... i will do my best and write another one :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 everybody! :D hope you will like it :)**

I.

As the night was growing closer, the sun slowly dissapeared, giving its last ray of sunshine onto the Black Order. Everybody went to the dinning hall, and greeted Jerry, and got their meals. The dinning hall was full of laughter from finders, and exorcist. Kanda was sitting silently and eating his soba, but somebody voice was missing. Jerry looked around without seeing Allen anywhere... Jerry sighed, and looked at all the dishes he had prepared for him.

''Another day, No Walker...'' Jerry sighed. The cursed boy havent visited Jerry a few days, since he got the letter. He was worried that the cursed boy's body might not last, since he havent eated...

''Oi... Jerry-san!'' Somebody shouted, Jerry looked at the direction of the familiar voice, and got enlighted as he saw Allen.

''Allen-kun!'' Jerry shouted, as he waved to Allen. Said boy waved back and smiled, and kept his other hand behind him. Allen looked around and put a gift infront of Jerry.

''Whats this, Allen-kun?'' Jerry asked. Said boy looked at Jerry and smiled.

''It's a gift, but dont tell Komui-san. Or else he also want one too'' Allen said in a calming tone. Jerry got happy and took the gift happily, and packed it up. inside was mteal box looking thing inside, with a red lamp.

''Allen, what is this?'' Jerry asked confused, since it looked like something that Komui usually would make, Allen looked at Jerry wonderng about something.

''Er.. Umm...it's a.. a... a cooler!'' Allen stated, with a finger ponting upwards, as he was laughing unconfidently. Jerry kept looking at the laughing Walker, but shrugged off the suspicious off, and gladly accepted the gift. Jerry took several dishes forth, and Allen got very happy at the sight of Jerry's delicious food, and ate them in a few minutes. The hallways slowly got quiet, as everybody slowly were going to bed, or take out to a mission. A white boy was left walking in the hallway, as red light was blinking at the walls.

II.

''Oni-chan, have you noticed something about Allen-kun?'' Lenalee asked Komui with a worried face, when she have seen Allen wandering the hallways, all silent and putting something on the walls. Komui took a sip of his coffee, and looking down on his paper filled desk.

''Whaai!'' Komui shouted charmed, when he jumped from his chair, and trying to kiss Lenalee on her cheek. As a reaction, Lenalee activated her innocence, and jumped up as Komui landed with his body on the floor.

''So cold, Lenalee-chan, that was abit harsh... wasnt it?'' Komui stated and dusted away the dust from his coat, and sat on his chair again. Komui crossed his arm, and sat them under his neck, and thought about the same thing. Allen had been hiding from him and the rest of the guys, and sat stuff on the walls. Giving gifts out to random people (including Jerry), and tells them to hide it. Komui knew that Allen was acting suspicious.

''Lenalee...'' Komui stated, and looking serious at Lenalee, and even the rest of the science department got his attention. '' Those gift he have been giving out, and that he also have putted on some of the walls... Can you bring me one of them?'' Komui asked in a serious voice, and it gave the chills on Reever, which had a pile of books in his hands. Lenalee put her left arm to her other, like hiding something, and stared around, and put a black box on the desk.

'' I knew you would ask me, so i picked this one in the Hallway together with Lavi... Oni-chan, they look like some of your old devices... Am i wrong?'' Lenalee asked worried, but Komui ignored her, more obsessed about the little box infront of him. The chinese man took it and slowly began to open it up, until he found a mini puch wiht fluid. Komui stared at the little pouch, looking like he was trying to remember something.

''This is...'' Komui mumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he stood up as he clasped his hand on the Desk. ''Lenalee, Destroy all the boxes before its too late!'' Komui shouted, with sweat dropping his side. Everybody including Lenalee looked surprised at the news, and the science department dropped all their stuff, running onto each other, and falling on the floors, while they found a box, one by one. But it was too late, gas suddenly flew out from the tiny box. Reever, Tapp, Johnny and the rest of the science department slowly got unconscious, Komui and Lenalee was barely concious, Lenalee looked worried, as her comrades wasnt moving.

''Oni-chan! are those the sleeping gas devices ya made last year?'' Lenalee said slowly and yawned, and fell on the ground. Komui took the loudspeaker, and hoped his sleepy mind could reach the words to his lips, and to the people that hasnt fallen asleep.

III.

The air was filled with sleeping gas, and as everybody in his sight had falled asleep, Allen slowly passed the bodys on the floor. In his hand were there 3 innocenses, Allen kept a tissue over his mouth and nose, in hope that he wont fall asleep. _'just wait... im soon coming for you' _Allen thought. Luckily Kanda had also fallen asleep, so the white boy didnt need to worry about him. Allen got drowsy, and had high hopes that he would make it, but they got chrushed as he heared the loudspeakers.

_''Komui speaking here. To everybody who hast fallen asleep, are orered to catch Allen Walker immidiatly, Before he...'' _A loud bump sounded from the loudspeaker, and soon Komui's snore came forth. Allen began to run, before anybody would notice him, hoping deep in his heart that everybody had fallen asleep.

''Allen!'' Allen heart stopped for a moment, and turned slowly around with a tissue covering his moth and nose. And seeing Lavi all dizzy, his red hair was a mess, and black holes were under his eyes, hardly keeping himself awake. _'Shit!' _Allen thought, and immidiatly started to run, away From Lavi, and out to safety. The cursed boy kept running and running, until he was outside. The sun had arised, and sent its sunshine down to Allen face. Allen breath the fresh air down to his lungs, looking back at the order, and started to wok, with 3 innocense in his left hand.

_'Im sorry everybody, but i must save Mana's... My last relative''_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everybody, here is chapter 3, i've been working a lot on this chapter, so i hope ya will like it :D**

I.

The sun was setting and night growing closer once again, in the distance had the wolfs started howling, and laughters coming from a nearby village. _'There must be a festival...' _Allen thought to himself, and looked at his surroundings, and muttered to himself. _'Steppen Hills are nearby a village named Roic...'._

Several minuted passed, and a deadly silence was hanging in the air, until Allen stomach began to growl, Allen sighed, and looked at the nearby village. _' maybe ill go to a Inn for tonight.'_ The cursed boy tought, and went to the village.

II.

People was everywhere, the people was dressed with colofull clothes, Red, Yellow, Orange. But a single person stood out from the entire village with his black and white cloak. The cursed boy looked around for a Inn, and occasionaly on the people.

'' Hmm... This is weird'' Allen mumbled to himself, as he passed several persons. ''Usually there would be akumas, at such a person filled place. But why doesnt my eye detect anything?...'' The cursed boy kept thinking, until his stomach growled again... Allen got distracted by his stomach, and got sight of a Inn. Allen ran at the thought of being able to eat some food, and entered the Inn.

''Welcome!'' The Innkeeper said, and looked up at the customer, and saw the cross on the cloak, and then at Allen's face and down.

''Young man, may i get your order?'' The Innkeeper asked, and looked on the customers actions, from standing to sitting on the chair. Allen looked around and saw that he was the center of attention. _'Is it because of my clothes?'_ Allen tought and looked around and back to the Innkeeper, which still waited for his order.

''Ah! Gomen!'' Allen panicked. ''I wa-a-ant to rent a room for the night!'' Allen said nercously. The Innkeeper sended a cold stare at Allen, but got replaced by a smile, showing his big teeths. '' I like you son, what's your name?'' The Innkeeper asked, and slunged his right arm over at Allen shoulder, almost causing him to trip. '' My name is Allen, Allen Walker...'' Allen mumbled, recognizing the warm feeling from the Innkeeper, as he had from Mana.

''Allen? That's a nice name! My name is Bryan, but my friends call me Brick.'' The cursed by giggled abit at the last comment, and looked up at the huge man. _'No wonder... since he looks like a brick' _Bryan just laughed at the smiling boy, and brought Allen to a room.

''This is the last room i have, so you ar lucky, kid. May i know where you are heading to?'' Bryan asked curiously. The cursed boy stood still for a moment. ''Im heading to Steppen Hills... To save a relative...'' Allen said low. Bryan looked surprised at the cursed boy, and clapped his shoulders. ''Let me give you a little tip, kid'' Bryan said as he turned around and slowly walked to the door. ''Dont get near that cursed place'' Bryan said with sorrow in his voice, almost like he spitted the word 'curse' from his mouth. Bryan looked saddened and just went out from the room, leaving the worried boy alone in the room.

Allen looked at the door where Bryan just went out, and got distracted by the loud growl from his stomach. Allen sighed, forgetting to ask Bryan to ask some food... Allen went to the bathroom, and the moment he passed the mirror, could Allen swear he saw a black figure, just like the man from the ark.

III.

*5min later*

'Fluusch' a word came out from the toilet, and seeing a boy with big relief on his face, as he went out from toilet. Allens face went from relived to happy as he saw food on his bed, and tought it was Bryan that put them there. _'I hope he didn't hear my stomach' _Allen tought, while gumbling down the food in seconds. Allen patted his half full stomach, and went happily to bed.

IIII.

''Heelp!''. ''Heelp us!'', ''Hurry over here!'' sounds were coming from everywhere, and a bright flickering sended its light over to a sleeping boy. _'What the hell?'_ Allen tought, almost jumping from his bed, and recognized a familiar pain at his left eye. _'My left eye? Oh no! Akuma's!' _Allen cursed himself for not waking up earlier. He ran down the stairs, and hoped that the destrutions wasnt bad. Quite the opposite, the town was half smashed, not leaving a single house undamaged, seeing clothes and dust everywhere, and if it wasnt for the people screaming, then he would have broken. Broken for the deads that he was unable to help.

The cursed boy didnt waste a second, and activated crown clown, and smashed a few level 2 akumas with his claw. The cursed boy walked to the last Akuma, which were almost destroed. Allen bent down and looked at it pitiful.

''Who sended you here, Akuma?'' Allen asked the level 3,that looked at him hatefull, not wanting the exorcist pity. The akuma just laughed.

''Time is short, exooorcist!'' Allens eye widened and froze, the akuma saw his reaction, and went up to attack the frozen boy. Allen noticed the launch attack, and dodged it, and went back at the akuma. The akuma didnt realize this, and got a claw at its stomach. ''Pitiful akuma, let your soul be cleansed...'' Allen said lowly, enough for the akuma to hear, and exploded.

Allen looked around the town to see the damages, mostly chrildren had survived, and they grieved for their dead parent, grown up that tried to encourage them. Houses almost broken down, fire at the most part of the houses.

''I heard what the monster said'' Somebody patted Allen's shoulder, and Allen came face to face with Bryan which looked at Allen seriously. ''You are trying to save someone precious, right?'' Bryan asked, and got a nod as a answer.

''You should go, Allen.'' Allen said and Allen looked at him with wide eyes. ''But I...'' Allen shouted, trying to help the huge man. ''I can take care of the people, luckily my Inn didnt get smashed, so i can take care of them. You should go and save your precious friend.'' Bryan said with his big smile and showing his white teeths again. Allen got happy that Bryan was so strong mentally, and bowed down to the big man. ''Steppen Hills are that way'' Bryan pointed out his finger to a nearby hill. The cursed boy nodded and went to that direction. Allen felt his pouch at his coat, and got relieved that the innocence still was there. Allen huffed when the groud suddenly went upwards and slowly needed to grab the ground to keep going upwards. Allen hurrid upwars as he felt safe ground with his hand, and shouted a big 'Yeeees! I reached the top!' and catched his breath.

Nobody was in sight, the only sound came from the wind, that was gliding from the grass. Allen sighed, and small tear began gliding its way down, for not being able to save his relative.

''Took you a long time... Boy'' Allen recognized this voice, and got hallways up on his feets, before the world went black.

_'Tycki mikk...'_

_Author Note:_

_Finally done with this chapter :D I hope that i soon get some reviews, so i get encouraged to write further *sweatdrop*_

_I will do my best to write another chapter :D_


End file.
